A Mermaid Story
by Tsukiri
Summary: Dawn is a princess of one of the sea kingdoms around the world. At the age of 16, Dawn decides to fulfill her father's wish to find the magical item. As she searches in the human land, she can't help finding love she's wished for. IKARISHIPPING semihiatus
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to write this story o.o it'll probably not be as good as Pokemon High, but im waiting 4 pranks on that 1 so ill do this 1 4 fun...i dont own pokemon...

* * *

Another day had come in the magical sea kingdom of ******Shoushi **Watatsumi. Today was a very special occasion, for it was the 16th birthday for Dawn Hikari, the princess of the kingdom.

"Princess Dawn. Princess Dawn! Time to wake up. It is time for the ceremony." Knocks were heard on the door of Dawn's room. She moaned.

"But I don't want to wake up! It's my birthday! I should be allowed to oversleep." She whined head in her bed.

"It is _because_ it's your birthday that you have to wake up. You have to hurry or your mother will be mad." The voice said.

"…FINE!" Dawn said irritated.

"At least I don't have to dress up anymore." She muttered to herself. She got out of her bed, and started to swim to her comb and mirror. It was very quiet in her room, but then again, she was on the 30th floor of the castle, so sounds were hard to come by. As she combed her hair, she looked at her reflection. She had long midnight hair that went to her hip. It matched her midnight eyes well. She's been told that she looked like her mother, but she had the personality of her father. It hurt her to hear that. It was because she never met her father. He had died protecting the kingdom before she was born. Because of that, her mother ruled the kingdom until she was to get married and rule the kingdom with him. Except Dawn didn't like any of the guys in the kingdom. They were all either snobbish or too nice to her because they wanted to be the king. Her mother understood and didn't push her to get married. Dawn sighed. She hoped one day, she'd meet a guy who loved her by her personality, not her status. Once she was done combing her hair, Dawn quickly left her room and swam to the 10th floor. That was where her ceremony would take place. Her mother met her half way there.

"Hello sweetie." She said kindly, hugging her daughter.

"Hi mom." Dawn replied hugging her back.

"We must hurry sweetie. We don't want you to be late." Her mom said smiling. They both swam to the open door and…swam into the open where Dawn could see all the mermaids watching. She could also see her best friend, May at the back smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you all for coming to my daughter's 16th ceremony. We are both happy that you have made it." Dawn's mother said smiling.

"As you all know becoming 16 in our race is a _very_ special occasion. They are given the chance to become a human. But, to do that, they must perform a task that will grant them that chance. So, Dawn, what will you do?" Her mother asked. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her response.

"I…I want to be able to find the magical item father wanted to find. I want to fulfill his dying wish!" Dawn replied confidently.

"Is that so? Then, to fulfill that, you must go to the higher world." Her mother told her worryingly.

"Then I shall do that, mother!" Dawn said.

"…Alright. Then, with this trident, I grant you the ability to turn human!" Dawn's mother brought up her trident. A bright, white light started appearing on top of it, and then it burst into light that went straight to Dawn. It happened very quickly, and it ended as soon as it started.

"With that, you are allowed to become human, but if you aren't able to fulfill this by the end of a year, you will automatically transform back into a mermaid and not be allowed to turn human ever again. With that, the ceremony is over!" Everyone started leaving as Dawn and her mother started leaving as well.

"Are you sure about this sweetie?" Dawn's mother asked her.

"Yes Mom!" Dawn said smiling. Her mother nodded and left her. Soon enough, Dawn could see May coming to her.

"Dawn!! I can't believe you'll be allowed to turn human! I'm sooooooo jealous of you!" May said to her hugging her.

"It'll be your birthday soon remember?" Dawn told her.

"That's in 5 weeks! It's gonna be _forever_."

"Oh comon! It'll fast."

"Fine." Dawn and May started swimming out of the castle. The two had been best friends since childhood. Their parents were friends with each other, so Dawn was able to see May often. They'd always play together and were barely apart. That is, until starting today.

* * *

**Hours later**

"Dawn, are you ready?" Dawn's mother asked her.

"I'll be fine mom! No worries." Dawn said smiling.

"That's when I worry the most."

"Mom!"

"Okay sweetie. But here." Dawn's mother said as she gave Dawn some stuff. Dawn could see that it was a pair of cloths she had never seen before.

"…What are these?" Dawn asked. Her mother laughed.

"Those are clothes sweetie. See? This is just like the top you are wearing. I want you to change into them before you transform."

"Why?"

"If you didn't, you'll be naked when you appear up there. And you wouldn't want to be." With that, Dawn quickly changed into them. She felt strange. The top was the same as her usual, except she could tell it was made of something else. She also wore a red scarf around her neck. What she found the strangest, was the pink cloth that she had to put around her hip.

"What is this?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"That's a skirt. Remember, the upper people don't have fins. They have legs instead."  
"Oh, right."

"Those clothes are water proof. So they won't be wet when you go in and out of the water. Also, here." Her mother brought out a necklace that was attached to a pearl.

"What's that?" Dawn asked. It was the shape of a sphere, and it was pale pink.

"It's a pearl. I want you to have it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure it will be perfect for you."  
"Thank you so much Mom!!" Dawn said as she hugged her mother.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now put it on." Dawn put it around her neck.

"Good. Now remember to swim to the edge of the water. Make sure you're close to land. You'll most likely be unconscious when you transform." Dawn nodded. She then started to swim upwards.

"And remember! You are looking for the pale blue item that glitters rainbows when seen through the light!" Her mother yelled at her.

"I remember mom! Good bye! I love you!" Dawn said waving. Her mother waved back. Dawn started swimming upwards again. She could see the shore.

'I'll find the item you were looking for Dad. I promise.' Dawn thought. With that, she started to transform. A white light swirled all around her, and her fin split into two. She then fell unconscious on the beach. While she was unconscious, a shadow appeared above her.

dun dun DUN!!1!!...i bet only 1/4 of the people that looked at this story made it down here...so review!!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter...it's really bad . but i hope u all like it tries 2 smile and no i dont own pokemon. i might as well right this on my profile so i dont have 2 repeatedly do it here .

* * *

A light shined brightly. Dawn could feel it shining over her face. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked to find where it was coming from. It looked like it was coming through a reddish cloth that was hung. Dawn started to get up. Then she realized something, her fin! She looked at where her fin should've been then realized; she had two slender legs instead. She freaked.

'Wh-what the?!...wait…Oh right! I'm human right now!' Dawn thought in her head stopping herself from screaming. She looked around. It was very white, but there was some pale pink color around. There was a small desk and a cupboard in the room. She noticed she was on a bed.

'…Is this how it's supposed to be on a beach? If it is, I wouldn't mind staying here!' Dawn thought happily. She thought back to her school. There was one class on how it was suppose to look close to the sea. And it was mostly _all_ sand.

'But this isn't sand. This is a…room…' Dawn thought. Then she spoke out realizing something.

"OMIGOD! THAT'S RIGHT! I'm supposed to be surrounded by sand and water! But I'm not! Then…then…! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!" Dawn cried scared beyond belief.

"I got to get out of here! What…what if I was kidnapped by a killer, or worse! One of those crazy fishermen with that web thingy!!" Dawn said thinking of the horrors, as well as a picture of a man with a 'web' looking at her evilly.

"Where's the exit?! Where? Where? WHERE?!" Dawn cried looking all around.

"Troublesome. You weren't kidnapped." A voice from behind said. Dawn slowly looked behind, scared. Once she fully turned her face, she realized he didn't look that much older than her! He was a human, of course. He had lavender colored hair, and black coal eyes that were glaring at her. He was wearing foreign clothes to her.

"I…wasn't? Then who are you?" Dawn said still scared.

"I'm a guy who found you by the beach troublesome. You should be thanking me, or maybe you _would've_ been kidnapped by a killer. Not that I care much of an annoying girl like you." He replied smirking.

"Annoying?! The name's Dawn!" Dawn replied angrily. The nerve of that guy she thought to herself.

"Whatever. Breakfast's downstairs. Better follow me or you'll get lost." He said turning away.

"Huh..? Hey! Wait for me!" Dawn cried running after him. Too bad she tripped.

"Ahh!" Dawn yelped. She forgot. She didn't know how to walk yet.

"Hm. Annoying _and_ clumsy." He said smirking.

"W-wait!" Dawn cried trying to get up. Just as she did, she fell again.

"Don't go! I can't move properly!" She moaned.

"Like I care." He replied.

"You're such a meany! I bet if I was home, someone would feel obliged to help me!" She covered her mouth. The humans didn't know of mermaids. It was, as her teacher said, a fairy tale to them.

"Is that so? So which country do you come from then?" He asked, stopping.

"Um…I was…kidding…?" Dawn said trying to cover it.

"Hm." He started walking again.

"That guy's such a meany." She said to herself. She looked to her pearl necklace. It glimmered pale pink.

"What's that?" Dawn suddenly looked up to see the guy right in front of her.

"Eep! Get away!" Dawn was surprised by this. That was a rude gesture for mermaids.

"I'm just asking what that is." The boy said getting up.

"…Sorry." Dawn said apologetically.

"Whatever…Well, you need help getting down or what?" The boy asked her (OMG). Dawn looked up.

"Yes please!" She said happily. He came up to her and kneeled down with his back to her. Dawn tilted her head. She didn't understand this gesture.

"Well? Get on!" He said annoyed. Then Dawn remembered when she one time injured her fin that she couldn't move it without hurting. Her teacher had her put her arms around his neck and he swam with her holding him. With that, Dawn cautiously put her arms around his neck. Suddenly, he took her legs in his arms that she flinched.

"What's with you?" He asked annoyed.

"N-nothing." Dawn said. She _did_ have legs now, so this must be how people held people. She kept a mental note of that. After awhile of walking down lots and lots of stairs, she could see a room filled with bright light. As they got in, she could see a long table in the middle. There were lots of windows and decorations everywhere. Sitting in one of the seats, she saw an older boy with matching lavender hair and black eyes as the one holding her.

"You've been acting like a gentleman a lot now." He said smirking.

"Shut up." He replied angrily.

"I'm just saying Paul." (I bet you all saw that coming :P)

'So that's his name.' Dawn thought to herself. Paul put her down in a chair and went to sit in his own.

"So what's your name?" Dawn turned to see the older boy talking to her.

"Dawn Hikari." She replied smiling.

"That's a nice name. I'm Reggie Matsers, Paul's older brother." He told her smiling back.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Dawn said happily. He seemed _much_ nicer than _Paul_.

"You can eat what's on the table." Reggie said urging her to eat. Dawn looked. The food looked very strange to her.

"Um…" Dawn wasn't sure if she should eat it. It looked poisonous.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! I just don't usually eat this kind of food."

"Well, what do you eat? I'm sure we could find some for you." Reggie said kindly.

"It's just bread, fruit and juice." Paul muttered annoyed by her pickiness while taking a piece of bread (of course Dawn doesn't know)

"You know what? I'm not really that hungry. Can I look around?" Dawn asked, while trying to get away from Paul as soon as possible.

"You can't even walk properly. How are you supposed to look around?" Paul said smirking.

"Then how about I get the car? We can ride it and I'll show you around." Reggie told her.

"Okay!" Dawn said getting up, then falling sideways.

"Hm." Paul smirked. Reggie came up to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Wha?!" Dawn exclaimed surprised. This wasn't how Paul carried her.

**Mental note: Humans carry others two different ways.**

Reggie started walking out the door with Dawn in his arms to the car. Behind them, though neither could see, Paul had a scowl on his face while watching them. (OMG!!)

* * *

Soon enough, Dawn could see a black hunk of something (the car). Reggie opened one part of it and put her in. He closed it, and went to the other side, opening another part. Before he got in though, someone came.

"_Out_ Reggie." Dawn and Reggie turned to see Paul standing there. (HOLY!!)

"I'm just going to show her around." Reggie replied innocently.

"Sure, but the girls in the village will flock all over you, and she won't see a single thing except for girls with 'goo-goo' eyes." Paul replied coldly.

"They like you too."

"Ya, but at least I can get rid of them. You on the other hand…"

"Okay, okay! I'll let you." Reggie said, putting up his hands in defeat. As he walked by him, he whispered,

"You like her don't you?" Paul flinched and glared at him. Reggie just smiled back. Paul started walking to the black car and took the seat beside Dawn. Dawn didn't look at him.

'So long at getting away from this meany.' Dawn thought looking out the window on her side.

Lucky for him, since, he was actually blushing a light pink. (MWAHAHAHAHAHA)

* * *

Reggie smart :D. Ya I used Paul's Japanese name. it's annoying how pokémon don't say a character's last name. I mean, don't Japanese people call others by their last name unless they're good friends? o.o pokémon is able to skip Japanese psychology…lucky…

And O GOD! It just doesn't seem that…good with 21st century stuff . Hm…at least they're at the seaside…

And it's a good thing this isn't in Dawn's POV. I'd have to describe _everything_ in a mermaid's POV who doesn't know a lot of Human made stuff. I talk too much...so Review .


	3. Chapter 3

I'd just like to say/type I'M SORRY!! i haven't been updating cause...well i dont really know...i just didnt o.o so here's the 3rd chapter of A Mermaid Story. I'll have Pokemon High's chapter 8 done soon, i promise ."

and i dont own pokemon...and yes i dont put the indent thingy on the 'e' in pokemon cause i dont have it on my computer and im too lazy to find the e, copy and paste it EVERYTIME .

* * *

Before…

"Okay, okay! I'll let you." Reggie said, putting up his hands in defeat. As he walked by him, he whispered,

"You like her don't you?" Paul flinched and glared at him. Reggie just smiled back. Paul started walking to the black car and took the seat beside Dawn. Dawn didn't look at him.

'So long at getting away from this meany.' Dawn thought looking out the window on her side.

Lucky for him, since, he was actually blushing a light pink. (MWAHAHAHAHA)

* * *

Paul started the car. It made a soft whistling noise as it started. Dawn, of course, didn't know what was happening, but decided to stay quiet. Paul then did a motion to the (um…car pulling thing…handle…). The car started moving backwards and as Paul moved the handle again, it started to turn and went onto the street. Dawn was very confused at what was happening.

"What? You've never been in a car before?" Paul smirked, looking at her amused.

"No…" Dawn said. Paul was still smirking even as he turned to face the front again.

"What?! So what if I've never been in a car before?!" Dawn asked him madly.

"Well since you can't even walk, I wonder how you would've been able to get around since now I know you've never been in a car before."

"…" Dawn couldn't think of a comeback but was still mad at him. After a few minutes of driving, a scream could be heard.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S PAUL!! PAUL MATSERS!!"

"Oh dear lord…" Paul muttered to himself. In only seconds, the car was surrounded by screaming girls. Some were beautiful, and others…not so much, but Dawn was wondering what they were doing.

"OMG! I LOVE YOU PAUL!!" One girl screamed.

"HEY!! THERE'S A GIRL IN THERE!!" Another screamed, noticing Dawn.

"DON'T TELL ME HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!"

"KILL HER!!"

'Kill me?! Wh-what'd I do?!" Dawn thought to herself, scared. They all had an evil look in their eyes. Paul sighed, and pushed something. All of a sudden, the car roared loudly as it started to move. Of course, that would be a dangerous thing since there were girls all around, but frankly, Paul didn't care. The ones in front noticed and moved out of the way as the car started moving _fast_.

"Holy!! Isn't this a little too fast?!" Dawn cried. Heck! She never even swam this fast before.

"Whatever…" Paul replied. After a few minutes of fast driving, the car slowed down.

"That's the hospital." Paul said pointing at a building. Dawn looked at it. It was a big, white building with a gigantic red cross on it.

"Over there is the mall." Paul said pointing to another building. The building was huge and it looked like many people were in there. This continued on for awhile until they reached a street with houses.

"And lastly, that's Drew's house." Paul said as the car stopped. He got out and closed the door.

"W-wait! Are you going to leave me here?!" Dawn cried. She was still scared of a few, certain girls.

sigh "Fine." Paul said annoyed. He opened her door, and picked her up, piggy-back style! He then closed the door, locked it, and then started walking to the door of a house. Dawn noticed all the houses around were very big, but not as big as Paul and Reggie's of course. Paul pressed a button and a ring of sorts started. After a little, the door opened to reveal a woman about middle aged wearing a dress.

"Oh! Master Paul! Master Drew's in his room." The woman said (yes the helpers will call them 'Master' cause I think it would sound rude if they didn't say something to show they were rich (and we can't use –sama here .) and I'm not sure what helpers call their…person they're working for…). Paul nodded. He took off his shoes, and started walking towards the stairs (Dawn doesn't have shoes). After awhile of walking up, the stairs ended and Paul started for one of the doors. He kicked it lightly (cause he's carrying Dawn. He's not _that_ rude…I think). The door opened to reveal a boy with green hair, and matching emerald eyes, as well as foreign clothes, but with everyone she saw, it seemed they weren't foreign to them.

"Oh, Paul. Didn't know you were coming today." The boy said surprised. Paul walked into the room. Dawn widened her eyes. The place was _humongous_. The place was mostly green. There was a large, king sized bed, a big desk with a cube thing (computer) and many other stuff. Beside that, was a shelf with many books and pictures. On the walls were more pictures hung up.

"Who's the girl? You're not the kind of guy that dates people." The boy Dawn thought was Drew said.

"Some girl I found on the beach." Paul shrugged.

"I _have_ a name!" Dawn said angrily. Drew smirked. Paul shrugged again and dropped her onto the bed.

"Hey!! That's mean of you to…" Dawn was about to give a lecture to Paul before realizing the bed was so _sooooooooooooft_ (I wanna go on the bed now D:).

"That'll keep her quiet for now." Paul said to Drew as Dawn began rolling on the bed, dazed by its softness. Drew laughed lightly at the scene as the two walked out of the room to do…random stuff. After a few minutes of Dawn rolling on Drew's bed, she finally realized Paul and Drew were gone.

"Wah? Hey…where'd those two go?" Dawn said to herself. She got off the bed, but then fell. Dawn grunted at this, and tried to pull herself up.

'Darn you feet!! I need to learn how to walk!!' Dawn thought to herself angrily. But still, she couldn't. Instead, she crawled to the door. As she opened it she saw a door to the right closed.

'Maybe those two are there.' Dawn thought. She crawled to the door, but before she knocked, she heard some voices.

"You saw who?" Dawn recognized that as Paul's voice.

"A girl. Yesterday, I went to the beach close to your place. She had brown hair that split into two. I was wondering if you knew who she was." The other voice, Drew said. Dawn's eyes widened.

'Brown hair split into two? And at the beach!! Could it have been May?' Dawn thought.

"Yup. Random girls appearing at the beach sure is normal."

"I'm serious Paul."

"Well I don't. I only saw the pesky girl there unconscious."

'Even when I'm not around, he _still_ calls me pesky.' Dawn thought annoyed.

"Guess that's that then. We should go back and check on Dawn." Drew said. Dawn could hear the two walking to the door. Hearing this, Dawn scrambled as fast (and quietly) as she could back to Drew's room. By the time she jumped into the bed, she was breathing hard, and Paul and Drew just stared wondering why the heck she was breathing so hard (they didn't see her…somehow).

"We're going annoying girl." Paul said to her.

"But why?!" Dawn said to him. She wanted to stay on Drew's bed longer 'cause it's so sooooooooooooooft (XD).

"Cause I said so, now let's go." Paul replied annoyed, as he picked Dawn up and put her on his back. He walked out the room, down the stairs, and finally to the front door as Drew followed them. Paul put on his shoes and left the house as the same woman as before held the door for him.

"Later Drew." Paul said.

"Later, and tell me if you ever see her." He replied. Paul just nodded and Dawn guessed Drew was talking about the girl he saw.

"Bye Drew! Hope you find whoever you're looking for." Dawn said as she waved to Drew good-bye. Drew just smiled as he watched the two go.

Short, but w/e...i think i...well i cant really say cause then it'd be a spoiler but i think it's kind of obvious -.-

ANYWAYS!! again, sorry 4 not updating all u ppl who actually read my story (ies) (that was a mouthful XD). i've been doing other random stuff aside from homework, and i've been wanting 2 write a harvest moon story that's in my head ." dunno if any1 will read it though cause i think it's kinda lame .

so...hope u guys will review! i like reading reviews :D


End file.
